


La carta

by Day1608



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, author is sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day1608/pseuds/Day1608
Summary: Howard amaba a su hijo, no sabía cómo demostrarlo, pensó que la manera en cómo le hablaba era un incentivo para que fuera mejor.Estaba equivocado.La nota que dejó en su habitación se lo demostraba.
Relationships: Howard Stark & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	La carta

**Author's Note:**

> Hoy no ha sido un buen día, así que me desahogue un poco. 
> 
> No se preocupen siempre hay un final esperanzador.

Howard amaba a su hijo, solo no sabía cómo demostrarlo, pensó que la manera en cómo le hablaba era un incentivo para que fuera mejor.

Estaba equivocado.

La nota que dejó en su habitación se lo demostraba. 

"Lo siento, solo quiero a alguien que me haga sentir amado, que haga que todo deje de doler y que la opresión en mi pecho constante desaparezca.

No quiero llorar estoy harto. 

Estoy cansado de se ser quien busque las todas las respuestas, de ser él único que se esfuerza, de tener que estar disponible siempre, y estar buscando que digas algo positivo a pesar de que digo que no me interesa la opinión pública. 

Tengo ojeras, y me escondo en mi laboratorio porque actualmente es lo único que me hace sentir bien, de estar asfixiandome en mi propia vida y a pesar de que me falte el aire que nadie lo note.

Siempre tengo que tratar y tratar, a pesar de que otras personas me condenan, de intentar e intentar y que aun cuando pongo mi el 200% para las demás personas parezca que solo doy el 99%, que siempre puedo dar mas, que siempre puedo esforzarme mas.

Pero todo duele, todo cansa, todo de ahoga, y solo puedo levantarme de nuevo, sin importar nada, sin decir nada. 

Me canse de que todos digan que soy una mala persona, sin importar todo lo que haga, no ser dueño de mi vida porque todas las personas tienen que disponer de ella y de mi tiempo... Entregarles todo, darles mi felicidad.

Nunca parecen estar satisfechos, siempre toman y toman cada parte de mi, y critican como si de todas las personas tengo que ser perfecto.

Pero no puedo decir nada, porque todo es incorrecto, porque todo está mal, porque al final de cuentas no importa cuanto me digas que me puedo ir, que me puedes dejar ir... No lo haces, siempre poniendo trabas y fingiendo escuchar, yo se que no lo haces.

No te culpo por ello, a veces soy un mocoso... Yo simplemente ya no se si me quieres, o si soy un fracaso. 

Nunca he permitido que me pongan una mano encima, pero siempre pareces ser la excepción, y tengo que aguantar, porque a pesar de que a mi alma le parece incorrecto, con tus argumentos siempre pareces tener razón.

Quiero que me dejes ir, quiero ser feliz, ya no quiero que me pongas otras cadenas imaginarias, que me encasilles, como si pudiera hacerlo todo, como si estuviera mentalmente preparado.

Pero no... Ya no

Lo siento ya no puedo

Perdoname por ser mas fuerte pero ya no aguanto.

No estoy en mi espacio mental adecuado, ya no me siento feliz, aun cuando antes había dicho que la vida era hermosa.

Piensas que deliberadamente quiero arruinarte y por eso cometo un error, y tiendes a humillarme. 

Y que quieres que haga ¿que me dé cuenta de mi error?

Que tengo que ser lo más perfecto posible, que así la próxima vez lo haré mejor...

¿Que tan mejor?  
¿Tengo que desgastarme y darte hasta mi alma para que seas feliz?  
¿A costa de mi felicidad?

Lo siento ya no puedo, lo siento ahora si quiero huir...

Lo siento pero mis pensamientos me asustan, y siento que estoy solo. 

Y si de verdad soy una mala persona, quizá tomaré hoy la decisión más egoísta de mi vida, o la más estúpida. 

Se que tienes a todo mundo de tu parte...por eso nadie me escucha. 

Pensándolo bien, no tengo nada que me até. 

Y si me voy, quizá pueda ser feliz... En otro lugar, donde no sea egoísta, donde no sea la malo del cuento, donde alguien me entregue un abrazo genuino, fuera de los medios de comunicación. 

Si huyó... No habrán expectativas, no tendré que saberlo todo, reiré por cosas estúpidas, encontraré a alguien que comparta mis hobbies. 

Y si nos volvemos a escontrar, espero que en mi rostro encuentres una sonrisa genuina, como símbolo de que soy feliz."

No iba a negar que le dolía el hecho de que su hijo creyera que no lo amaba en absoluto. 

Pero en parte era su culpa, nunca le dijo que estaba orgulloso, y era malo con los sentimientos desde que María murió, ella sabía siempre que decir. 

La había jodido, pero tampoco quería que su hijo se siguiera sintiendo atado, no cuando de todas las personas el tampoco escucho. 

Años después cuando apareció una de las empresas tecnológicas más grandes, con fuentes de energía renovables con aparatos biomedicos e investigaciones científicas que antes eran inimaginables, con el nombre de Antonio Carbonell en primera plana Howard se sintió aliviado. 

El día que Howard iba directo a la base militar, y vio a un joven castaño sonriendo ampliamente con un otro joven de cabellos rubios tomados de la mano, sintió alivió. 

Cuando Tony se apareció en la puerta de aquella mansión dándole la sonrisa más radiante y genuina que nunca tendiendole una invitación de boda, al fin lo comprendió. 

Y Tony se sintió más feliz y pleno que nunca.


End file.
